


Love in an Ambulance

by HannaHazzard



Series: Love in an Ambulance [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Pre-Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, paramedic Danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:10:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaHazzard/pseuds/HannaHazzard
Summary: Steve is the head of Five-0 and Danny is his long-suffering medic





	

**Author's Note:**

> For my friends in the Avengers-fandom: I'm really sorry, I'm still writing, but this is the only thing I have been able to finish in a while.  
> Everyone who is here for five-0. Hi :)  
> This is my first fic in this fandom, so please be gentle when you tell me what you think ;)  
> I had a lot of help from 'whenamarshmallowmeetsahothead' from Tumblr. Who was kind enough to make this story readable with her awesome beta work.  
> All the remaining mistakes are my own fault :)
> 
> So yeah, I hope you enjoy

As always, Steve could hear Danny before he saw him.

 

“Oh my god! What is it this time? Broken a leg trying to jump over a house? An arm while trying to fly? Ten bullets to the chest while impersonating Rambo?”

 

“Hey Danny, I’m happy to see you too.” Steve grinned at the blond who had just exited his vehicle.

 

“See! That is so wrong! I’m a paramedic, Steven, no one should be happy to see me. Especially not you. What is wrong with you? This is, what? The fifth time this week? And it’s only Wednesday.” The short, loud-mouthed blond rounded the ambulance with his hands flailing, ranting without barely taking a breath. “Who knows what you’ll be up to for the rest of the week! Maybe you should just hire me for you merry band, five zero, permanently. So I can be a step behind you all the time, ready to slap a hello-kitty band-aid on your next bullet wound.” Still talking, he opened the back door and gestured for the Seal to step inside, seeming confident that he was the reason they were called in the first place. Just to be sure, Steve assumed, Danny motioned to a grinning Meka, his partner, to take a look at the other members of Steve’s team.

 

Steve could hear Kono and Lou snicker behind him but he ignored them and stepped up into Danny’s torture chamber, making sure the spirited medic could see his eyes rolling dramatically.

 

“Five-0, Danny. How often do I have to tell you that Five-Zero sounds stupid. Very un-cool. And it’s just a scratch. The bullet barely nicked me.” Steve explained, making sure to keep his face straight.

 

“Un-cool, huh? Now you sound like my daughter. You secretly a thirteen year old girl, McGarrett?” Danny’s trained eyes had already taken in what they could and he was rifling through his supplies while mumbling back. “So the bullet nicked your arm, and your head decided to bleed to show sympathy? Shirt off.”

 

“I never get tired of hearing you say that, Danno.” Steve started to shrug off his shirt and grinned at the scowl he got, and expected, for using this nickname. Ever since he learned about the nickname, via a phone conversation Danny had had with his daughter, he couldn’t resist using it just to rile his favourite paramedic up.

 

And there he went, hands flying, knifing through the air as if he was holding a monologue of why exactly Steve wasn’t allowed to call him that. Steve just grinned. When he’d first met the EMT he had been kind of blindsided by the talking skill the man possessed. Ranting and mumbling and never stopping, until he’d finished patching Steve’s knife wound up without the SEAL even being aware he had done something.

 

Danny was an amazing paramedic. With his talking he distracted every patient from the reason they needed medical attention and also from the slight discomfort of having a stranger tending to them. His strong hands, usually all over the place, went deft and sure as soon as they touched a patient, almost gentle.

   

Steve may have not appreciated Danny the first time they met, or the second time, but he didn’t know how to go on without him now.

 

 

 

After the first encounter, Steve had needed a moment to recover.

\---

_After their last case, there had been this loud mouthed medic who had completely ignored all his protest, threats and death glares. Who had treated him without him even noticing, spinning him for a loop by talking, talking, talking, talking. Ranting about crazy idiot men who liked to work with no regards for their own safety. Then, after finishing cleaning and taping his wound, the asshole had given him a lollipop – a fucking lollipop!! – and left with a smug wink. Leaving behind a stunned Navy SEAL and two snickering colleagues._

_The SEAL wasn’t used to being treated like that. He was feared and disliked, and that suited him, because people usually let him be then and really, he could care for his cuts and bruises himself._

_So, as soon as Steve came back to headquarters, he made a complete background check on the bastard who dared to give him a tongue lashing without even knowing him or his methods._

_Daniel Williams, born and raised in New Jersey. He’d attended the police academy, only to be forced to leave after a severe leg injury, making him unfit for duty. Soon after he went to med school, graduating with flying colors. Met a nice English woman and made her Mrs Rachel Williams. Williams worked at the hospital a secure job, and soon the newlyweds expected a child, Grace Williams. After saving up, Williams bought his own office and opened a private practice and that was pretty much the same time his now ex-wife filed for divorc. She let her lawyers dry him out, remarried – Stan Edwards - and packed up everything, including his daughter, to move out to the place known as paradise, Hawaii. It didn’t take Williams long to leave his promising practice and follow his daughter.  He signed up for courses to be able to work as a paramedic –Steve assumed he wasn’t able to get a job as a doctor nearby yet - and here he was, reprimanding an officer of the law on unnecessary action moves. “Life is not a movie, McGarrett. I’ve heard about you, and let me assure you, you are not invincible.”_

_The next time they met, Steve was prepared for the running mouth, and flying hands. And he gave back as good as he got. The result was that the medic stormed off as soon as his job was done, and Steve had been once again treated faster than he could blink. Again, he’d watched the ambulance leave with a lolli in his hand._

_The third meeting was the same, as was the next. When he met Danny for a fourth time however, something snapped in him when the medic once again berated him. He had just taken down a human trafficking ring that had taken them a whole week to find. The case had been nerve grating and exhausting and Steve had no patience left._

_The meeting ended in a bad shouting match, neither of them taking comments on how to do their job - and no, his leg was fine, he wasn’t going to the hospital. There were strong words and finger stabbing and on instinct, Steve grabbed said finger and twisted Danny’s arm back, hissing at him that he now knew why his wife had left him._

_And ok, that had been out of line. He’d deserved the right hook, one that impressively almost knocked him on his ass, but he thought the lollipop to the head as a parting gift was a bit over the top. Williams stomped away with a “You should ice that cheek.”_

_The next few times they met, Williams treated him like the other medics did. Well, just a lot more passive-aggressive, with dirty looks and everything._

_Williams did not force treatment on him, didn’t shout at him and did his job with other wounded people. That was what Steve had wanted. But now.. it annoyed him._

_Ever since he had gotten back to the island, Steve had been angry and mourning in his own way. His mourning resulted in even more anger and grumpiness, he knew that, but couldn’t stop it. People around him reacted to that, of course. They did what he told them with all the authority of a decorated Navy SEAL, or they left him alone. The team he had formed for the Task Force were trying to reach out to him, he did notice, but he always somehow managed to rip out those roots of friendship with his own harshness. He couldn’t deal with those tentative approaches._

_Danny was anything but tentative, however, and now that Steve had had a taste of that, he needed that in his life. Also, he knew that he had gone a step too far. When Steve had fights, it was about professional things, but with Danny he had gotten personal. That hadn’t been fair and just maybe he needed to apologize._

_He wasn’t very good at apologies, however, rarely ever offered one. So, he would go all out. He got an apology-gift and prepared some words. “I’m sorry for what I said, it won’t happen again.” Please go back to pestering me._

_The plan was solid._

_As said gift, he got the paramedic a bag of the best malasadas on the island. Of course he wouldn’t tell Danny that he had bought a fresh bag every morning since his decision to ask for forgiveness, ready to hand them over when he met the blond._

_It was over a week until they saw each other again, Chin and Kono always happily taking care of the unnecessarily bought treats at the end of the day._

_When they finally saw each other, Danny looked at the bag full of baked goods suspiciously. Steve hadn’t known what to get Danny, hadn’t even known if he liked sweet stuff, but he remembered his Dad always bringing his Mom malasadas when he did something to anger her. He hoped what was good enough to appease his mother, would work on the grumpy Jersey man as well._

_“What’s that? A body part you want to have stitched back on? Not at the hospital, of course.” The blond muttered, focusing back on the suspect lying on the ground in front of him, suffering from a bullet in his shoulder._

_Not deterred by the dismissive head turn, Steve stood his ground. “No, uh, they are malasadas, they are, uh…”_

_“I know what they are, McGarrett. One of the few things making this pineapple infested island bearable. What I want to know is-, why are you dangling them in front of my face. Don’t you see I have a nice, pliant patient here? One who is probably very happy to join me on a ride to the hospital.”_

_“Very happy, sir,” the cuffed suspect bit out when Danny pressed down with a bit more force on his wound._

_“Shut up.” Both the medic and commander glared at him, making the poor man shut his mouth with a snap._

_“Look,” Steve turned back to the doc, a bit annoyed now. Why did he have to make this so hard? “I- I’m.. just take them, Williams!”_

_“Oh.” Danny’s voice was laced with fake surprise, as if he’d just realized what Steve wanted from him. “Oh, you want to apologize. This is your crazy way of saying sorry. Did they teach that in Army school? You don’t have to say the words, soldier, just have an apology present ready when you hurt the feelings of another by-“_

_If Danny’s hands weren’t occupied with tending to his stupid suspect, Steve was pretty sure they would be all over the place and despite previously promising himself not to let Danny get a rise of him again, he could feel his temper flaring. Why couldn’t that man ever shut up._

_“Ok, first, I was in the Navy, Danny, the Navy. And second, would you just, for one second, shut that loud Jersey mouth of yours and take the damn offering! I’m sorry, ok! I’m sorry about what I said. I-“_

_“Oh, that better not be all you’re apologizing for, you control freak. How did you even know I have an ex-wife, huh? Who the hell checks up his medic? I’m not a fan of strangers knowing me like I’m their best friend!” Danny hissed at him._

_Steve rubbed his nose with two fingers and willed his developing headache away._

_“Fine! Steven Jack McGarrett. Born in Hawaii, parents deceased, sister lives in LA. I left Hawaii when I was sixteen, joined the Navy, was raised to Lieutenant Commander, came back to Hawaii, decided to stay and here I am. You happy?! Now take the damned malasadas before I decide to give them to my - by now no doubt over weighted - colleagues.”_

_“Do I look like I can touch food right now?” Danny held up his gloved hands which were tinged red from the bullet hole of their pained, yet amused-looking suspect on the ground._

_Steve threw up his hand in frustration._

_“Just put them in the cab of the car,” Danny grumbled looking back down at his patient._

_Steve blew out air noisily. “Fine.” He stalked over to the ambulance, pointedly ignoring his grinning subordinates, the nervous looking HPD officers and the outright laughing Meka._

_“And your ass better be in the back to let me check you over when I’m done here!”_

_God, this arrogant asshole. Who does he think he is? “Fine!” Steve yelled back, throwing the malasadas with more force than necessary through the open window. He stalked around the ambulance and flopped down at the wide open back doors._

_Steve took some controlling breaths and finally smiled. Mission accomplished._

\---

“-and then she said, ‘Danno, I know you want to look out for me, but I’m not a little kid anymore’. Can you believe it? She’s thirteen, of course she’s still a kid. She’s my baby!” Danny pulled Steve out of his memories. He couldn’t help but grin at the ranting.

That apology had been one of the best decisions of Steve’s life. Danny had gone from favorite medic to best friend over the three years he had known him. And if Steve played his cards right, Danny would gain the status ‘lover’ some time as well.

Steve hadn’t been listening, but he was sure he got the gist. “Kids, huh? Think they know the world as soon as they hit a certain age.”

“Tell me about it. She’s berating me at every corner. ‘You have to eat healthier, Danno. You should go out more, Danno. You shouldn’t work so much, Danno.’ Nag, nag, nag.”

Danny was complaining, but there was no mistaking the fondness in his voice. He was also smiling as he examined Steve’s head, stroking his hair away in a way that made the SEAL shiver slightly. He had to stop himself from leaning into the contact.

“That hurt?” the Jersey man froze and looked at him with concern reflecting in those expressive blue eyes.

“No,” Steve quickly reassured Danny with a smile he hoped didn’t look too besotted. “You’re fine.”

“I know,” Danny joked lamely, getting back to his work.

Soon, everyone was taken care of and Danny and Meka prepared to take off.

“Tomorrow is my day off, I better not hear about any trouble, Steven.” Danny said as he went around to his side of the cab.

“I’ll be good,” Steve reassured him, then bit his lip. Maybe today would be a good moment to ask the blond out.

“That would be a first,” Danny snorted and opened his door. Just as he was about to haul himself inside, Steve stopped his movement by grabbing his arm. The medic looked first at the hand and then at the SEAL questioningly.

Steve licked his lower lip, soothing the bite mark he had left behind and looked Danny in the eyes. He opened his mouth, ready to ask if he would go on a date with him, but all that came out was: “About that job idea, Danno..”

Danny laughed and shook his head, then got into the vehicle when Steve loosened his hold. Right before he closed the door he winked at the SEAL. “You couldn’t afford me, Navy-boy.”

Steve grinned back and stepped back to let the ambulance pull away. But just as Meka started the ambulance, Steve thought of something and quickly knocked on Danny’s door. The blond stuck his head out of the window. “What, Steven? Some people have to work, you know?”

“I’ve been a good patient,” Steve stated seriously, looking up at Danny with a frown.

The medic sighed dramatically. “Of course, how could I forget?” He rummaged in his pocket, and after a moment held down the lollipop to the now goofily smiling man. “Sometimes I think you just get hurt for the candy. You’re a child.” 

“Love you too, Danno.” Steve replied happily, unwrapping the strawberry sucker and popping it into his mouth.

“Whatever, Kojak. Meka, lets go.”

Steve watched the car pull away. He’d ask next time.

      

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know the title is a bit lame, I'm not good at that. Maybe I'll think of something better some time :)
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
